Lyrics/Beautiful Lie
Hangul= |-| Romanization= |-| English= A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours Your lips, your cheeks, I love it all of yours A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours I love it, all of yours, everything Uh I closed then open my eyes I see you but you aren't here This thing called "farewell" that covers you I think I might die now because I hate it so much At times, without realizing my hands reach, reach My hands reach to dial your numbers but I don't hear the ringtone Ha... I don't want to believe this Even when I'm closing my eyes now I see you The tears swell in my heart that holds you I'm really sad because of the two people who are now strangers Everything is painful Oh beautiful lie, everything changes into a lie Oh beautiful lie, only you tonight My dreams shatter because my heart is burning This night is taking my love somewhere What's the point of the sun rising in the morning and the moon rising at night? I wish it's just a dream when I wake up Head that's messy as ever The chirping birds are even saying that You are so bad I wish I could do things the way I want to 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 Uh, anyway only look at me Ha... Just thoughts like this I can't consider them as my memories yet Your warmth The beautiful tears that I can't erase Somehow, nothing can be conveyed in words 　 Oh beautiful lie, everything changes into a lie Oh beautiful lie, only you tonight My dreams shatter because my heart is drying up This night is taking you far away Now you, Where are you? Why am I, Staying here? Oh beautiful lie, everything changes into a lie Oh beautiful lie, only you tonight My dreams shatter because my heart is burning This night is taking my love somewhere Oh beautiful lie Oh beautiful lie A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours Your lips, your cheeks, I love it all of yours A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours I love it, all of yours, everything |-| Japanese= a rose, a perfume,　I love it all of yours your lips, your cheeks, I love it all of yours a rose, a perfume,　I love it all of yours I love it, all of yours,　everything ha,,, 信じたくない いま目を閉じているのに 君が見えるよ 引き止める心に涙 ひとつになれた二人が悲しすぎるよ なにもかもがつらい Oh Beautiful Lie すべてが嘘に変わる Oh Beautiful Lie 君しかないTonight 胸が熱くて　夢が壊れて 夜がどこかへ　愛を連れてゆくのさ uh　いつだって俺だけ見ろ ha.... こんな考えばかり まだ思い出にできない 君のぬくもり 拭えない優しい涙 言葉でなんかなんにも伝わらないよ なにを言えばいいの Oh Beautiful Lie すべてが嘘に変わる Oh Beautiful Lie 君しかないTonight 胸が熱くて　夢が壊れて 夜がどこかへ　愛を連れてゆくのさ 君はいま どこにいる? 僕はなぜ ここにいる? Oh Beautiful Lie すべてが嘘に変わる Oh Beautiful Lie 君しかないTonight 胸が熱くて　夢が壊れて 夜がどこかへ　愛を連れてゆくのさ Oh Beautiful Lie Oh Beautiful Lie a rose, a perfume,　I love it all of yours your lips, your cheeks, I love it all of yours a rose, a perfume,　I love it all of yours I love it, all of yours,　everything |-| Romaji= A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours Your lips, your cheeks, I love it all of yours A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours I love it, all of yours, everything Uh nuneul gamada tteotda Niga boyeoda eobda Neoreul garyeobeorin ibyeoriran nomi Nan jigeum neomuna miwo jugetda Gakkeum nado moreuge soniga soniga Nibeonhwe seoniga belsoriga deullijiga anhkuna Ha… shinji takunai Ima me wo tojite iru no ni Kimi ga mi hikitomeru kokoro ni namida Hitotsu ni nareta futari ga kanashi sugiru yo Nani mo kamo ga tsurai Oh, beautiful lie Subete ga uso ni kawaru Oh, beautiful lie Kimi shikanai Tonight Mune ga atsukute yume ga kowarete Yoru ga dokoka he ai wo tsurete yuku no sa Achime haegatteugo bame daritteumyeon mwohae Na jagoireonamyeon kkumigireul barae Yeojeonhi jijeobunhan meori Jijeogwineun saedeulmajeo haneun mari Neo neomu motnasseo Mamcheoreom dwemyeon nado jogesseo Uh itsu datte ore dake mi Ha… konna kangae bakari Mada omoi de ni dekinai Kimi no nukumori Nuguenai yasashii namida Kotoba de nanka nannimo tsutawaranai yo Baby Nani wo ieba ii no Oh, beautiful lie Subete ga uso ni kawaru Oh, beautiful lie Kimi shikanai Tonight Mune ga atsukute yume ga kowarete Yoru ga dokoka he ai wo tsurete yuku no sa Kimi wa ima Doko ni iru? Boku wa naze Koko ni iru? Oh, beautiful lie Subete ga uso ni kawaru Oh, beautiful lie Kimi shikanai Tonight Mune ga atsukute yume ga kowarete Yoru ga dokoka he ai wo tsurete yuku no sa Oh, beautiful lie Oh, beautiful lie A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours Your lips, your cheeks, I love it all of yours A rose, a perfume, I love it all of yours I love it, all of yours, everything References *English Translation via oliviatanjaya @ BlogSpot *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via kpoplyricscc.com Category:Lyrics